gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Quentin Michaelson
Captain Quentin Michaelson was the captain of the coalition naval vessel CNV Pomeroy and commander of D-flotilla during Operation Leveler. During the Locust-Human War, Michaelson was in command of counter piracy for the COG Navy. After the evacuation of Jacinto City, Michaelson was promoted to head of the Navy, and assisted in the decision to move the remenents of the COG to Vectes. After the move, Michaelson led the navy in a war against Stranded insurgents, until the Lambent invaded the surface, forcing the COG back into a war for humanitys survival. Biography Pendulum Wars Early Carreer During the Pendulum Wars, when Michaelson was busted as a cadet, when he was caught drunk entering the underground complex of Merrenat Naval Base.Gears of War: Jacinto’s Remnant pg 106 At some point he met Victor Hoffman and became friends with him.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 108 Planning Operation Leveler Michaelson later became the commander of D-Flotilla, and in 3 B.E., was summoned to attend a meeting at the House of Sovereigns. When he arrived, he found Hoffman there as well, and both were confused as to why maritime forces, the special operations commander, and the orbital weapons division had been invited to a meeting with the COG top brass. After they took their seats, they were even more surprised when the briefing was given by Chairman Dalyell himself, who revealed the existence of a UIR satellite weapon called the Hammer of Dawn. He ordered the officers in attendance to come up with a plan to raid Aspho Point, where the information on the weapon was stored, and secure it for the COG.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 108-112 Michaelson became one of the few people involved directly in planning the operation, along with Hoffman, General Jolyon Iver, Intel Agent Louise Settile, and Professor Adam Fenix. After several weeks of planning, aerial recon showed that the UIR was beefing up their forces in the area, and Hoffman became worried there was a leak. Iver believed that the Indies were just close to completing the weapon, but Michaelson was worried about how they were going to be able to capture the data. Adam informed them they would need bots to get the data, and Michaelson questioned if that meant they needed to capture the scientists alive, or kill them to ensure they couldn't recreate it. Adam was uneasy with killing civilians, but Settile told him that his opinion on it didn't matter, and to just provide the data they needed. Michaelson then figured out a way to divert some of the security around the facility away, by launching a diversionary attack on the city of Berephus, making it seem as if they were going to invade the country. The others agreed to the addition, and then Hoffman wondered how they were going to infiltrate and extract from the facility. Michaelson came up with an idea, and asked Iver for two Sea Ravens for modification, and Iver agreed.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 157-165 Training for the Operation Michaelson met with Hoffman and his commandos on the CNV Pomeroy several days later. He flew one of his two Sea Ravens to the ship, and after he exited the cockpit, warmly greeted each of the commandos. HE explained to them that they would drop from the Sea Ravens in Marlins a short ways off of the coast from Aspho Point, and infiltrate the facility from the sea. He had had the Ravens specially modified to hold the Marlins and retrieve them, and was eager to prove how useful marine assets could be to the COG. He then saw the commandos off as they began a training run in the Sea Ravens and Marlins.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 166-168 Operation Leveler During the operation, Michaelson commanded from the Pomeroy. Two days before the operation began, he met with Hoffman on board the bridge, and informed him that the CNV Kalona was underway, carrying the Gears that would be supporting Hoffman. Michaelson then warned him that Dalyell was getting nervous about the attack, and might regard any setback as an excuse to level Aspho Point, even if Hoffman and his commandos were still inside. Hoffman became worried, and said he had thought Iver was in charge of the operation. Michaelson told him that Iver still thought that to, and told Hoffman to be careful.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 186-188 When Settile and Adam arrived aboard the ship two hours before the operation began, Michaelson sent for Hoffman, and the four of them met in the briefing room. They wondered if the bad weather was going to scrap the operation, and Michaelson decided to leave it up to the Raven pilots on if it could be done.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 214 After the operation began, it was discovered that a backup of the Hammer of Dawn information was at the nearby Peraspha Military Base. Michaelson ordered Petrels off of the CNV Merit to destroy the site, and held a group of airborne troopers in reserve in case that didn't work.Gears of War: Aspho Point pg 237 As Hoffman and his commandos began extracting from the facility, Michaelson was contacted by Hoffman, who informed him he was sending the bots and the data out ahead of the Marlins to be picked up. This worried Michaelson, and he became worried that Hoffman thought he might not make it out. Hoffman told him that Khimera attack helicopters were searching for them, and that the data needed to be recovered. Michaelson acknowledged this, and wished Hoffman luck in getting back safely.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 291-292 Locust-War Counter Piracy During the Locust-War, Michaelson was in command of counter piracy operations for the COG. He used an old trawler to distract pirates from attacking the merchant navy, using it to bait pirates into raiding him. When they pulled up alongside, he would then kill them all. To disguise himself as a trawler captain, he grew a beard, and got deeply tanned.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 100-103 Port Farrall Michaelson was reunited with Hoffman ten daysGears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 96 after the Sinking of Jacinto, in the town of Port Farrall, where the COG had evacuated to. He met Hoffman outside his boat, along with Lt.Anya Stroud and Sgt.Marcus Fenix. He filled him in on what he had been doing, and asked him what he was looking for. Hoffman asked him if he had any dockyard plans to Merrenat Naval Base, and introduced him to Anya and Marcus. He was happy to meet Anya, and recognized Marcus from Aspho Fields. Marcus told him Cpl.Dominic Santiago would want to say hello was well, and Michaelson wondered how Dom's family was. Marcus informed him they were all dead, upsetting Michaelson. He then beckoned them on board,Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 103-104 and gave them dockyard plans that helped them find the hidden caches of supplies hidden under Merrenat Naval Base.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 106 Five weeks later, he attended a meeting with Chairman Richard Prescott, Hoffman, and Anya, and suggested two options for the COG to move to, the islands of Erevall and Vectes that were viable to move the remaining COG military and civilian population to, as Port Farrall had proven too inhospitable. He told them that the old chemical weapons base on Vectes was likely to dangerous for inhabitation, but Prescott interrupted him and suggested they check out Vectes. Michaelson was confused, and tried to explain to him that it was under quarantine. Prescott revealed that the quarantine had been lifted, and they agreed to send King Ravens to the island. After the meeting, Hoffman expressed his frustrations to Michaelson about having to drag every little bit of information out of Prescott, and Michaelson told him that he remembered all politicians were like that. Hoffman then appointed Michaelson the new commanding officer of the COG navy, with his flagship being the CNV Sovereign. He thanked Hoffman, and then left to begin preparations for the mission to Vectes.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 155-159 Vectes and the Stranded Insurgency Rebuilding on Vectes After Delta-One confirmed that Vectes was viable to rebuild on, Michaelson began the naval evacuation to the island.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 249 A few days after the move to the island, he and Hoffman discussed the changing role of the military now that the COG was based on an island, with the navy now being more important than the land forces.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 302 Fighting the Pirates The biggest challenge Michaelson had to deal with was the Stranded Insurgency, especially the pirates that preyed on naval shipping. After the capture of Jonn Massy, he had a bargaining chip to deal with one group of pirates, the Lesser Islands Free Trade Area. He set up a prisoner exchange meeting, intending to have his submarine, the CNV Clement, follow the pirates to their home base, in order to kill them all.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 347-351 When they arrived at the meeting point, they discovered that Massy's gang had been massacred by a rival gang. Michaelson, not caring what pirate gang the Clement followed, gave them Massy in exchange for a promise that they would not raid COG shipping. However, the Zephyr, a UIR submarine, blew up the pirates main boat. The remaining pirates assumed that Michaelson had done it, and called the deal off. The submarine then surfaced, and it's commander, Miran Trescu, asked for a meeting with Michaelson and Chairman Prescott.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 354-375 When they arrived back at Vectes, Michaelson was pleased with the fact that Trescu and his forces joined the COG, and with the assets he brought with him.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 381-383 Personality and Traits Col.Hoffman thought of Michaelson as "raffish" with an eye for women,Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 301-302 and Lt.Anya Stroud thought of him as a "gambler".Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 363 References Category:COG Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pendulum Wars veterans Category:COG Navy Personnel